godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-13
<< Previous Chapter ---- Return We've been walking for a few minutes in the almost pitch black passage, I had been stumbling and colliding with the walls every now and then, but that didn't matter. I was overwhelmed about that information I learned form Soma. I'm... -Soma.- "What now?!" He snarled, in the distance the crimson glow of an open area welcomed my sight. I looked at the male, but didn't know how exactly should I ask him. "Speak, damn it!" -You didn't tell this to anyone.- I wrote and waited until the voice echoes my sentence. He blinked at me, surprised. I on the other hand couldn't take myself to savour even that moment, as something more important was gnawing at me. -Why?- I inquired, his features obscured by the glow from underneath. -After all, I'm Izanagi... Right?- "It's because of that greedy bastard." He started walking again, referring to none other than our 'favourite' pale girl, C. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around what he meant with that, but I knew better than to question it so I just kept up with his pace. "Besides, you would end up as a guinea pig if the old man gets his hand on you, and weaponized if my damned father does." He scoffed, the idea of it not entertaining him just as it didn't me either. "Chopping off your head wouldn't solve any problems, just multiply them." -You're lying.- Soma stared at me on that response, but didn't say a thing. Only a stare. -I... know, that you are still hiding something from me.- "It's C." The God Eater finally said, frowning. "I know she has her hand in everything." I knew what he meant by that, however I was aware he was just trying to divert my attention from the topic. "Hibari!" Soma suddenly called, forcefully ending the conversation and switching to moonies. I grimaced behind as he didn't knew I can still understand him. "Give me the mission briefing and start an area wide scan looking for the Fallen Cocoon Maiden signals. We'll be arriving in the designated location within a few minutes." -Understood.- The Operator replied a few seconds later and I heard her typing away on the keyboard, keying up the commands to get the required data. Once it arrived she responded immediately. -There is a large number of the Fallen species along your coordinates, a few of them are West, South-West of your entry location.- "What about other Oracle reactions?" The God Eater asked as we finally arrived at the end of the broken shaft. In front of me the sight of a broken subway opened up. The crimson glow originated from the slowly moving pool of lava flowing some distance from us. Upon hearing the negative confirmation of Hibari, he turned to me who was running white as chalk. "Did you spot a ghost?" Soma glared at me, but I just shook my head and realized why this area was stressing me out. After all, this was the place where I almost kicked the bucket. After a mutated Chi-You decided to kick my butt, through my stomach. "Ah..." He realized it a half minute later too. "Stay here while I go and clear the area." With that he was off, gone into a full sprint already his God Arc trailing behind him, glinting with traces of purplish sparks. Already Soma was starting to unleash his strongest at the very start. I didn't mind, staring ahead of me, still having a hard time digesting all this crap. Of C. Of me. Of Izanagi. -Soma, is it alright to leave Sierra alone?- I heard the concerned voice of Hibari open in the line. -That Dead Beat can handle herself well, but only if enough pressure is applied.- His response threw me off guard, just where did he get such an insane idea? -Why did you switch off the comm link?- Hibari requested, in turn making me perk up in interest. -A while ago you two started talking about something and the line went dead.- Soma... covering for me? -None of your business.- He snarled, annoyed. -It is mines, since Sierra's signs went erratic after that.- Hibari sighed, expecting a small skirmish with the God Eater. -This is where she almost died.- Soma said bluntly, lying quite fluently and making Hibari go 'Oh...' in surprise, not expecting such an answer. -Of course that Dead Beat is all over the place, getting the jitters and moping around.- He scoffed, stifling a chuckle. -Still better than losing her head and then her life.- A surprisingly valid point... Although, that happened after we had our talk. -Aww~...- The teasing voice of C sounded in the comm link and I paled. Instantly I heard Soma hiss in fury and Hibari gone silent, focusing on trying to pinpoint the location of the signal. -So you DO love her.- -Go to Hell.- Soma muttered, in the distance I could hear the rumble of his God Arc smashing down, taking with it a screaming target. To be honest, I was rather surprised by the amount of hostility hidden in his voice. -I'm sick of you.- Another charged attack struck home, shaking the nearby area. -Of all your plans!- -What do you know of my plans, eh, Moonboy?- The girl teased him and I winced as I heard the telltale sound of Soma's God Arc flaring to life with renewed vigor as it started to generate more and more energy. -Nothing.- It was now C's turn to hiss in irritation. -You can't even fathom what others go through, you think of yourself as so much different than the rest. Yet fail to grasp the most basic point of all.- -Sea.- To our surprise, the voice of the Director spoke up, interrupting the venomous banter. -Cease this at once.- -Oooooh.- The pale girls mocking voice came. -I sooo could crush all your hopes and schemes, RIGHT NOW!.- C giggled. -But, I prefer my entertainment long lasting.- I could all but imagine the evil grin spreading on the unseen girls face. -You better live up to my expectations.- With that the line terminated as she exited the line. Just what the hell was that? What is she planning now?! -Soma.- The Director called, addressing his son, raving with unbridled fury and I could make out him trashing around with his oversized weapon, decimating the enemies in his sight. -Time is running short.- -I know.- He muttered. -God Damn it, I know...- He sighed. -SIERRA!! Get your ass in gear and form up!- I heard the thundering order, then decided to put my confusion to the side and move before Soma decided to get a turn in kicking my ass. I could tell from the sound of the still ongoing massacre where my partner was, but at the same time I felt a familiar flicker and tingle in my left arm. -Oracle response detected!- Hibari informed us suddenly. -Two entries, Medium class entities.- The Operator typed frantically on the keyboard, reading the signals and identifying them aptly. -A Kongou and a Chi-You has entered the perimeter.- She quickly checked the display of the map provided for the area. -Soma, the Chi-You is nearest to you. Sierra should head to intercept the Kongou the other end of the Subway area.- That's it for a normal mission then... -Dead Beat!- I heard the yell of the God Eater, followed it up by a familiar roar of a simian Aragami from deeper down the lane. -Gut that monkey bastard! Leave the bird-brain to me.- ... Well not like I would have understood the situation from only this. Wonder what did for me C and why did she do it... -GET MOVING ALREADY!!- I heard his weapon clash, rending flesh responding to the avians feral charge one with his own. -No wonder I hate your lazy ass.- I... sometimes wonder about that. -Don't let that ape devour any of them.- I heard the warning as he clashed once more with the raging demonic Avian. -DO NOT!- Yes, yes... I understand... Hold your horses... The roar of the Kongou echoed from deep down the subway, however I heard it advancing towards me despite it wasn't a hostile echo. Might as well lure it to me then. I've grinned, and spun Chupacabra in my hands, using the head and banged it to the ground. The result was a instant responsive howl, originating from the simian Aragami, my current target. In the comm link I heard Soma's target go silent with a pained cry. Show off... -I'm going to clean the area from the small fry, you do your part of the job.- That's what I planned to... Well... Then... I've grabbed the handle of my weapon tightly, preparing myself to face the incoming target. I took a deep breath as I focused my senses on the approaching Kongou, my ears picked up the noise of the rumbling advance prior I could spot it deep down the tunnel. I couldn't hold back a grin as I glanced down at Chupacabra, all ready to dig in. ---- That's no good... Snap out of it! Hey... don't do this to me. SIS! You don't deserve this, Sierra. ---- "You had to go bat-shit-crazy again, didn't you?" My head snapped up to the voice of Soma, and subsequently widened at the sigh of his mangled clothing. He noticed me paling and snarled affirmatively. "Yeah, you've gone berserk once again. You really enjoy bloody and close massacre, don't you?" I gulped and stared down at me, only to pale even further in much contrast to the now crimson soaked clothes that were sticking to me. And not just my clothes, but if judging from the feel and weird taste in my mouth. Hell... Don't tell me this is... "Puke your guts out. You'd best empty that stomach, who knows what kind of crap you ingested." Soma commented my action with disdain, as the vomit burned my throat as my stomach convulsed and emptied itself. After a short time, I was only choking on the burning sensation violating my esophagus, but everything else was fine. "Well... At least you've not turned. Then I would really had a reason to lob your head off." I turned back to him in confusion, wondering just what the hell actually happened to me. I've not seen the nightmarish visions, neither do I recall anything that happened... Just what made me go bonkers, was I wondering when suddenly a very sharp pain etched itself into my head and I whipped my gaze up to see just what was the cause. I saw the God Arc of Soma backing away after it slammed onto the top of my head. "Next one will be charged." He warned, apparently getting bored of my self-wallowing again. Damn dictator... -Soma!- I heard the distressed call of Hibari, furthermore this wasn't a simple matter as she was genuinely worried, judging just by sound alone. -Come in, Soma!- "What is it now?" He sported a grimace, spotting me eyeing my clothes with pure disgust, knowing that I'll be wearing them until we get picked up. "It better be important." -Large scale unknown Oracle reaction heading your way!- Her voice cried in panic, which was starting to get me also. Since the last time we had faced such a thing, we ended up against numerous extremely dangerous Aragami. Plus if Hibari is getting panicked that is not the best sign of things. -Be careful and prepare for extraction!- "Is it the same as on 'Moon in the Welkin' mission?" Soma asked coldly, albeit I could feel the building rage in his voice. I knew exactly how he felt, then winced as pain etched into my head and a painful wave swept over it. "Where are they?" -No!- The Operator was typing away, trying to scan the results to her best knowledge, but it still wasn't anything she registered. -Its a long target, but unlike anything recorded.- Her voice stopped dead in its tracks, before coming to a whisper as she worried for our safety. -You have to evacuate, it might be the Izanagi!- "Don't worry about that." At that I've gotten a stare that made me stiffen before I gulped in fear. "I wouldn't miss anything like that popping up, so where is it coming from?" Before Hibari could have answered, from the distance an unknown sound drifted towards us. It was definitely Aragami origin, but I've never heard one before. On the other hand, my team mate beside me stiffened. "Seriously?" I don't like where this is going... -What happened, Soma?- Noticing the tone of the dark skinned God Eater changing, the Operator inquired, she was beginning to understand that something very serious was going on. -Did you get spotted?- "Not yet." I was grabbed by the shoulder and swept after a half grumbling and otherwise under his breath cursing Soma, partially because of some damn scorpion and then the... bloody mess I literally was. "Contact the Glasglow Branch and request data on the Borg Camlann." -Borg Camlann?- Hibari repeated, stunned. However when she understood the meaning before the earlier part of the question she gasped. -Glasglow? But then that would mean...- "Hurry up!" Soma yelled, startling me and the Operator, as he jerked on my shoulder and pasted me into the wall beside him. In the distance heavy sounds of steps echoed, like metal shuffling mixed with the snarls of the unseen Aragami as he turned to me. "That one has keen eyesight and a very wide field of vision. Stay out of the view until we're getting briefed." I've gotten thoroughly warned and properly intimidated by the strange feeling now crawling up the skin of my left arm. I shifted my grip on Chupacabra and grasped the blood smeared skin with my right palm. What... Is that thing? Before my sights a humongous form stride into view, it reminded me of a grotesque cross of a centaur, a suit of armor and a demonic scorpion. The entire body was fortified by a visibly thick layer of metallic exoskeleton, save the light brown fur erupting front the upper half bodies back, much like that an Ogretail would sport. This metallic beast possessed a very broad and large torso with 5 pair of additional heads sprouting around the domed knight like visor. Each one of these were different, ending in sharp spiraling helmets. From the broad shoulder heavily armored arms extended, onto which' lower arm each a half of a demonic skeletal shield was grown. The Aragami stopped abruptly, the upper body turning sharply in a sweeping circle from left to right. I've hissed as the gaze of the numerous eyes, from all individual heads and even the half skeletal shields swept past across us, however the distance and the particular almost completely dim shadows gave us the protection to escape the measuring gaze. As the beast turned to patrol the area I could take a better look at the lower body of it. Two pairs of insectiod legs jutted from a powerful lower section, each one just as heavily armored like the rest of the body. Finishing the picture was a tail just as long as the main body itself, which considering the fact was at least 10 meters tall was no small feat. What was making it even worse that the tail wasn't just for show, as it sported an extremely thick blade-like needle twice the lenght of the powerfully built tail. "Borg Camlann." Soma stated, clearly surprised by this Aragamis presence. "Last time I've seen one had been years ago..." He commented absentmindedly, recalling something. "Back then it was a dangerous entity, but took only a few well placed hits to take down. For one to waltz onto the Far East..." He stopped himself there, lost in his thoughts. "Hibari! What takes so long?" -Glasglow.- The Operator mouthed the answer, a bit disappointed. -Our systems are not quite compatible and takes some time to convert the data.- Just when Soma wanted to utter a curse, Hibari spoke triumphantly -It's here!- "About time already, let's hear it." -This is not good, try not to enrage it. When the Borg Camlanns Oracle Cells enter an excited state, the armor covering its entire body hardens even further, making it almost impossible to break.- Hibari exhaled, sensing the very same thought that I did coming from Soma. -Even your prized Charge Crush would have a hard time dealing with an enraged Borg Camlann.- He was shot down instantly. -As for the weak spots there are a few that you can utilize.- "Then let's hear them." -For Sierra her initial target would be the front pair of legs. Disabling them makes it easy to down with a well placed strike, alternatively should it be enraged, she can aim for the torso.- "You want to get the pipsqueek right in front of a Borg?" Soma snarled in disbelief. "That's more than suicidal." -This is where you come into picture Soma.- The Operator piped up. -Hind legs are weak against your weapon, especially if you can land a powered attack of yours. That also makes it easy to floor the Aragami.- "And the secondary target would be the Shield, right?" The God Eater asked, already priming his weapon to go in, but the response of the Operator halted him. -No, the tail. Should you manage to drop the Borg Camlann, it is imperative to breach the tail or suffer the consequences as the enraged Aragami will tear its surrounding with a storm of stabbing strikes.- Hibari exhaled, after she went through the data for a second time for making sure she didn't miss anything. -Should it get enraged and neither of those were disabled, you have a choice to go after the tail-blade or the Shields just as you suggested.- "Roger that. Anything else of importance?" -Avoid the tail-blade and the sweeping tail attacks. Godspeed.- "What are you waiting for then?" Soma grinned, rather ferociously. "Mission Start!" Did he forget to brief me? "Listen well Dead Beat, if you don't plan to get on my nerves better head this." My partner started, already energy gathering on the surface of his God Arc, focusing itself into the brutal attack that Soma preferred to unleash. "I'll go in and floor that thing, you'll have a rather short time on trying to disable one of the front legs then back the hell away. If it goes berserk, I want you out of there and wait for another opportunity to strike at the head on my command." I nodded to that in acknowledgement and he started towards the Borg Camlann. "Don't mess this up!" Yea, well nothing beats the rush of fighting an unknown Aragami live, does it? After all, it's only our lives on the line, nothing much... A rage induced feral scream echoed as the powerful attack of Soma struck home, in that moment the tail of the arachnid dropped just barely missing Soma, who in return ripped the blade out of the leg it was embedded into. That yielded another feral roar of outrage as parts of the right hind leg crumbled away, revealing the weakened tissue underneath the thick armor. Wow... I've mouthed it in awe as Soma unleashed another powerful strike at the other leg, sending the gigantic Aragami to the ground. I've moved in during that very moment, clenching my God Arc and hoping not to get... well, you know... Cuckoo again... "Aim for the joint!" I heard the advice and I've targeted the upper joint of the segmented leg, the armor was still thick on it, however the underside wasn't as heavily enforced. Coupled with the fact that the Aragami was straining itself on the front two legs to try and stay standing it was the perfect moment to strike. "Just watch out for the shield." I've gotten warned as one of the shield parts zoomed towards me. Holy! I ducked forward, going with the momentum of my sprint avoiding a collision with the demonic protective layer. extending the roll into another one just to jump up when the other shield came slamming down on the ground where I've been a few seconds prior. With my strength focused I've lashed out and stabbed my God Arc right into the tensed and vulnerable area of the legs, penetrating to surface and embedding Chupacabra inside the weak spot. I've gasped in horror as the Borg Camlann screeched, seeing that what I've previously though it was its torso is nothing but a giant mouth as it parted ways to cry out in pain. In the next moment the beast leaned forward and all of the heads were now glaring at me, the arms sporting the half shields in the next moment clamped together forming a truly demonic visage as I was forced to retreat, ripping my weapon out of the leg in time to gain some distance. In the next moment, something popped out of the shoulders of the arachnid, to my horror it was the spiraled helm of the smaller helmets on the other heads. And it wasn't coming alone. The spiked drills turned midair towards my position and with a wordless course I've scampered away just barely to avoid the short barrage of the drills. To my horror those that missed me drilled deep into the concrete of the subway platforms and the ground, making me not want to think what it could do to my body should they hit. Then the Borg Camlann reeled forward again, as Soma managed to crush the other hind leg just as similarly and the Aragami collapsed forward in an ungainly heap, sprawled out on the ground the large mouth opened in shock, revealing rows upon rows of knife sized teeth en masse. Its tail slammed into the ground near my, burying into the floor with such ease it made my shiver in horror once again. "Now Sierra! The front legs!" Soma jerked me out of the awe as he powered up once again his blade, turning it this time towards the other priority target he was assigned, the tail sporting the humongous needle. He didn't have to call to me twice, using that moment I've unleashed my Chupacabras predatory instinct, forming the Devourer form and lashed out at the formerly weakened spot on the front leg. I felt the rush of my body experiencing the Burst gained by the successful devour, then a distinct and unfamiliar feeling also started to course through me, which I could best describe as hunger. Yet not one at all, I turned towards a crunching noise and saw that my weapon was literally chewing through the armor of the Borg Camlann. What... the? With a pained hiss, the Borg Camlann came back to life and raised the humongous needle right above me menacingly. I stared up in surprise, the tail junction to the blade-like needle starting to glow a bright yellow as the Oracle cells empowered the body, hardening it. I could clearly see as the armored segments literally thickened as the survival instinct of the arachnid kicked into overdrive. "MOVE IT!!" Soma's shout came as his weapon slammed sideways into the think tail, again at the same spot he had attacked twice so far with limited success, as his weapon wasn't as effective in damaging it as a regular blade would have been. Thanks to his attack, the impeding impalement was postponed and the needle drove into the ground for a third of its length, just as easily knife cuts butter. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! THEN DO IT ALONE!!" A shudder engulfed me of the thought of almost getting skewered, but it was soon transformed into an overwhelming rage, fueling the motion to tip Chupacabra out from the comfy spot it had eaten itself into, quite literally. In response to that, the arachnid lurched forward, the two halves of the shields separating as the arms spread wide and tried to get its balance back. My grin widened as the mouth opened a relatively short distance from my face, to be greeted by a nauseating roar and disgusting smell ripping from the throat of the Aragami. I couldn't help, but give it a reason to choke. On my weapon. Hard down its throat. Right into the vulnerable section of flesh and hopefully where the core lay. My effort was rewarded by the trashing of the tail, which raised itself furiously startling me and slamming down missing me only by a small margin. Soma was the responsible for that feet, because he was working the hardest on breaking that freaking body part. With not much luck so far to be honest. The Borg Camlann then staggered onto its feet, wobbling as the segmented legs tried to hold its weight, despite the damage we both inflicted on it. In the end it managed to straighten itself and clamp the shields in front of it defensively, blocking any further attempt on attacking that weak spot. I saw Soma once again, powering up to unleash a powerful strike aimed at the hind legs to down the massive beast and for us to renew our effort in whittling it down. However he was knocked away as the Aragami decided to use the tail as a fly swatter, spinning around and spilling the God Eater from his legs and dissipating the gathering charge of power. For my part, I could just barely flatten myself to the ground and avoid getting crushed by the moving mass off the tail. To my fright, because we managed to weaken the legs the momentum of the spin caused the arachnid to stumble, which sent the tip of the tail on an erratic path as the beast itself landed on its side once again crippled and vulnerable. Despite this, Soma had to collect himself and I saw that the shoulder wound was seeping blood again as the dark skinned God Eater was clenching his teeth. I was still within range, so I've done my best and resumed to disable the weakened right front leg. Once again, Chupacabra bit down on the massive segmented limb, eating into it with a fervor that surprised even me. What the heck... Does... my weapon feel excited because it can... Devour? Plus, how the hell do I KNOW THIS?! "Stop spacing out, Dead Beat." Soma grunted, lifting his weapon above with both shoulders and empowering his next strike. "We have to incapacitate this before long." It slammed down, finally managing to crush the armored section of the tail and dig deep into the flesh. I saw the serrated edge rend the inside as the God Eater pulled it back, causing even more destruction and a fountain of cracked armor, flesh and blood erupted in its wake. I couldn't ponder much more, as I was swept off my feet. Thanks to being so unfocused, the Borg Camlann slammed one of the shield bearing arms into me and sent me ballistic. I landed hard on my side, coughing silently in pain as it spread through my body. "Damn it!" I heard my partner curse, before uttering a word that surprised even me. Albeit he barely said it, my ears still managed to pick it up, just enough audible to pierce together the vowels. "Sierra!" Uhh... what? As I saw him rush to my aid and abandon his chance for another attack, I also saw the Aragami raise up. Well, it was only the tail and along with it the mighty needle that now threatened to penetrate both of us. What was more shocking that my God Arc was raising to meet it, head on. Just as if my arm had grown a consciousness of its own. The still transformed form of Chupacabra, then bubbled up, swelling to first twice then thrice its original size and then collapsing into a single massive clump of Oracle Cells. From the grip of my arc, six while lines erupted alongside the length of the massive form in pairs of two, one directly in front of my and the two other at the opposite sides underneath. It was then when the form unfolded itself, revealing that it was actually a large maw. But instead of the regular two, this was sporting three prongs, on top of each one the dual white lines were diving in and into the mass of black cells Giving it a menacing look as they looked much like a row of eyes. Inside of the prong it was layered with black teeth, much like the size of my whole arm all ready to rip into my target. And rip they did, suddenly all of the prongs extended outwards, the two lower ones to left and right each, while the upper one went vertical. For 10 freaking meters, each one of the prongs reached that length in a mere second, before snapping forward and clamping down on the tail of the arachnid. Soma who saw the whole process, barely had time to dodge the prongs when they shut themselves, getting caught in the crossfire almost. He wasn't as much shocked as I was, especially when the Aragami decided to lift me above ground and plant me into the ceiling. HARD. I coughed and saw as the drill shaped helmet on the shoulders of the Borg Camlann are coming to life, ready to be launched at me, my eyes widened as I had no control over my position. Chupacabra refused to release the tail, which was pressing me continuously harder and harder right into the ceiling, cracking the surface of it and causing me immense pain. This sucks... I noted before the spikes were launched towards me, I shut my eyes just before my world trembled and I started plummet towards the ground. Before I could made a great impression on the very ground layer, I saw that Soma had smashed his God Arc into the foundation of the needle, knocking the force pinning me down loose. My feet landed hard, shooting pain up to my mind, but nevertheless I was standing upright. "Do it!" I got yelled at again, as another wave reverberated through the tail as the dark skinned God Eater once again smashed his weapon into the partially broken needle. "Rip this thing off!!" Another yell and a powerful crush as embedded halfway into the blade-like foundation, courtesy of a powered God Arc. "Unleash that God Arc!" 'Unleash Chupacabra!' That very thought raced through my mind, causing me great distress and at the same time revitalizing me. Or rather, my God Arc itself as the serrated fangs on the prong gnawed in deeper into the tail and started to pull. I noticed that not only my weapon was pulling but my whole body was moving in response, unleashing reserves that I never though I had. With a final soul rending crunch, the tip of the blade ripped off from the foundation, sending the Aragami reeling in pain and collapsing onto the ground. The heavy body part then slammed into the ground, pulling me and my God Arc with it, sending me into a stupor. Soma on the other hand decided to use this moment to send a fully powered Charge Crush right into the face of the Borg Camlann. Into one of the smaller ones to be exact, but he didn't stop there, swinging his weapon around before the entire charge mitigated, he brought it around powering it up once more to bring it down even harder. And again. Again. Until all of the drilled helmets had been flattened, then he lifted the brightly glowing God Arc and with a sharp turn performed a wide arc slashing momentum. Disarming the Aragami, quite literally as one of the arms and a part of the skeletal shield from the other clattered to the ground. Damaged and blood spewing from numerous wounds the arachnid tried to stand yet again. However the God Eater didn't give any chance as he smacked his weapon hard right into the front leg I worked hard on damaging from the weaker inner part. Despite the armored outer exoskeleton blocking most of the damage, the force of the blow managed to crack the tightly intermingled skin and send the beast back down and vulnerable. "Taste real power, Pissant Beast!" Soma growled as he sent the God Arc right into the mouth of the Borg Camlann, showing his weapon almost up to the hilt inside. His declaration was greeted with a pained and angry hiss as the Aragami tried to stand, but was only rewarded with blood spewing from all open wounds in force. "How does a dose of Charge Crush taste?" I saw the energy gather around the remaining visible part of the blade, then I was rewarded with a shower of blood, armor chunks, guts. In general gore as the upper part of the Aragami literally exploded from within. Not even Soma was spared of the blood shower that ensued, despite he raised his weapon above him to protect from some of the falling hardened armor scales. And Izanagi survived two of these? I stared at the sight in awe as the similarly gore bathed God Eater walked to me. He stood right in front of me and then took a look at my God Arc, which was still doing its very best at chewing the massive bladed body part. "Next time you want to die, let me know." He glared at me. "I'll be watching from the sidelines." ---- End of Chapter 2016,09,25 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic